Le goût du paradis
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Ron était persuadé d'être amoureux d'Hermione. Ou du moins, il était persuadé de ne pas être amoureux de son meilleur ami !


Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Le goût du paradis

Résumé : Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Ron était persuadé d'être amoureux d'Hermione. Ou du moins, il était persuadé de ne pas être amoureux de son meilleur ami !

Personnages: Harry Potter ; Ronald Weasley ; Hermione Granger

Bêta: Ecnarag

* * *

 **Le goût du paradis**

* * *

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Ron était persuadé d'être amoureux d'Hermione, une jeune sorcière talentueuse, sûre d'elle et terriblement belle. Il s'était imaginé tourner autour d'elle pendant toutes ses années scolaires pour ensuite sortir avec elle, se marier et pourquoi pas avoir des enfants pour leur plus grand plaisir ainsi que celui de sa mère.

Malheureusement, la guerre ravageait tout sur son passage, elle ne faisait pas que tuer des personnes, elle ne faisait pas que les torturer physiquement et psychologiquement , elle les changeait également dans la douleur et dans le sang.

Ainsi, Ron avait évolué - il ne savait pas encore si c'était bien ou pas - malgré son envie de rester le petit rouquin à la grande bouche et à l'appétit démesuré. Il était devenu plus adulte, plus sombre, comme la plupart des sorciers au centre de cette guerre après tout. Et ce fut au moment où il prit conscience qu'il pourrait mourir du jour au lendemain que son regard noisette quitta celui d'Hermione pour plonger dans des yeux bien plus beaux, bien plus profonds, bien plus douloureux. Ceux de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Il ne pensait avoir vu un regard aussi vert de toute sa vie, ni un sourire aussi beau, ni des cheveux aussi doux.

Et parfois, inconsciemment, il essayait de revenir vers Hermione, de retrouver ce qui lui avait plu, de l'aimer, ou du moins, de réapprendre à l'aimer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas et bizarrement, la jeune femme semblait s'en apercevoir et le comprendre. Il se rappelait encore de son regard triste lorsqu'elle les avait vu rigoler comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, lorsqu'elle avait vu son regard pétiller de mille feux...

Ce fut à ce moment-là où il réalisa que son bel avenir dans une maison londonienne avec une femme aimante et ses enfants explosa pour être remplacé par une maison au bord de la place avec un homme. Son homme. Et la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit, ce fut : "désolé maman, mais je n'aurai jamais d'enfant". C'était tellement… Tellement stupide de penser ça qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée sous les yeux écarquillés de ses meilleurs amis. À tel point qu'il finit essoufflé sur la table de fortune alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

\- Heu… Ron ? questionna Hermione, incrédule.

\- Oui, désolé, s'excusa le gryffondor. Je crois que mes nerfs lâchent…

Plissant les yeux, sceptique, Hermione sembla l'analyser tandis qu'Harry affichait un sourire amusé en secouant la tête. Alors que le brun lisait des livres à la recherche du prochain emplacement de l'horcrux tout en caressant distraitement le bois de la table, Ron n'avait qu'une envie : la recouvrir de la sienne. Voyant que son amie était sortie pour prendre l'air et sans doute pour vérifier les sortilèges de protection, le roux prit une grande inspiration, soudainement stressé.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui te chiffonne, suggéra Harry sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

\- Rien, répondit simplement le rouquin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, ricana le survivant en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu sais qu'Hermione t'envoie des sortes de signaux pour que tu agisses, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu irais pas la voir ? suggéra Harry en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa lecture.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas intéressé par elle, souffla alors Weasley en déglutissant. Du moins, plus maintenant.

Presque aussitôt, son regard émeraude se planta dans celui de Ron.

\- Comment ça "tu n'es plus intéressé" ? siffla Harry. Me dis pas que tu es encore amoureux de Lavande ?

\- De Lavande !? s'exclama son meilleur ami, écoeuré. Franchement, j'ai plus de goût que ça !

\- Et ben quoi alors ? répondit l'élu.

\- Je… Je suis gay, d'accord ? Les filles ne semblent plus m'intéresser, murmura le rouge et or, embarrassé.

\- Ron, tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ? questionna le brun en le fixant comme s'il était un demeuré.

\- Et quand aurais-je eu le temps d'embrasser un garçon ? répliqua méchamment le roux, honteux d'avouer cette vérité.

\- Alors pourquoi diable crois-tu être gay si tu n'as jamais ne serait-ce que frôlé un homme ? rétorqua froidement Harry en haussant le ton. Depuis quand as-tu cette stupide idée dans la tête ?

\- Depuis que mon regard s'égare plus sur tes fesses que sur la poitrine d'Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, à bout de nerf.

Aussitôt que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il souhaita les ravaler et surtout se cacher dans un trou de souris, ou se faire attaquer par des mangemorts. Paralysé et la bouche entrouverte, Harry le fixait comme s'il était un nargole sortit de son esprit. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout - au risque de se prendre un coup de poing -, il empoigna la nuque de son meilleur ami et posa furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue, avalant ainsi le gémissement de surprise du brun.

"C'était sans doute ça, le goût du paradis", songea Ron.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ?

Vous avez aimé ?

En tout cas, à la prochaine pour d'autres aventures !


End file.
